Kiss
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Sungmin yang penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman?/ A KyuMin Fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ AU/ Typo(s)/ OneShot/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed! Don't be siders, please!


**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kiss**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), OneShot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Pulang sekolah nanti jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu aku."

Seorang namja berwajah _stoic_ berkata datar pada sosok yang lebih pendek yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sosok itu hanya mengangguk, bibirnya mengukir senyum lebar yang cantik.

"Oke!"

"Jangan sampai lupa lagi! Nanti aku yang kena teguran Eomma!"

"Siap, bos!"

Namja _stoic _ tadi memutar matanya jengah dengan kelakuan namja di depannya itu. Ia kemudian berlalu menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan sosok pendek yang tadi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kyuhyun hyung~"

Sosok itu, Lee Sungmin. Memandang mobil hitam mengkilat milik kekasihnya mulai melaju meninggalkannya di gerbang sekolah. Bahunya sedikit menurun. Lagi-lagi sikap dingin itu. Padahal Sungmin mengharapkan setidaknya Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya dan bersikap selayaknya kekasih pada umumnya.

"Huuufft… Semangat, Lee Sungmin! Ciayo~"

Sungmin memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya dan berbalik memasuki halaman sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah serius. Membuat sahabatnya itu balik memandangnya bingung.

"Tanya apa, Min?"

"Err… itu… kau… hmm, kenapa Donghae sering sekali… me-menciummu?"

Eunhyuk yang sudah was-was menanti pertanyaan Sungmin, akhirnya hanya tertawa keras. Sesekali tangannya memukul-mukul meja belajarnya.

"Hahaha, ya ampun… kupikir kau mau menanyakan apa… Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Sungminnie…"

Sungmin cemberut. Memang apa yang lucu? Sungmin menanyakan itu pada Eunhyuk karena ia penasaran, bagaimana rasanya berciuman.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya, kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Menyebalkan!"

Sungmin meraih buku pelajaran terakhirnya tadi dan membuka-bukanya dengan kasar karena kesal.

"Nde, nde… Maaf, aku hanya geli saja… Memangnya Kyuhyun hyung belum pernah menciummu?"

Sungmin masih cemberut, tetapi ia sedikit melirik Eunhyuk melalui sudut matanya. Sungmin menunduk, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Wajah Eunhyuk sedikit berubah menjadi prihatin. Ia lantas menepuk lengan Sungmin.

"Tidak pernah? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya jika kalian pergi berkencan?"

Sungmin memasang wajah sedih. Ia melipat-lipat halaman bukunya asal.

"Kencan? Bukankah kencan itu di tempat-tempat romantis dan ceria? Tapi Kyuhyun hyung tidak pernah mengajakku ke taman bermain misalnya. Selalu saja ke kantornya. Apa pergi ke kantor di hari libur bisa disebut kencan, Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk meringis. Ia membayangkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah _stoic_nya itu. Ia tahu kekasih sahabatnya itu orang yang dingin, tetapi tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun sampai seperti itu. Kasihan sekali Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, Min. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Sudah ya, Donghae sudah menjemputku. _Bye._"

Eunhyuk meraih tasnya dan melangkah menghampiri kekasih ikannya yang sudah menunggu di pintu kelas. Keduanya melambai pada Sungmin dan pergi.

"Haahh…"

Sungmin menumpukan kepalanya di meja. Bibirnya meniup-niup ujung poni rambutnya sendiri.

"Memang ciuman seperti apa sih rasanya? Eunhyukkie dan Hae-ya senang sekali melakukannya."

Sungmin mengingat-ingat pada saat seminggu yang lalu ia memergoki Donghae sedang mencium Eunhyuk. Sungmin merasakan pipinya menghangat ketika membayanginya.

"Kapan ya Kyuhyun hyung melakukannya padaku?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya yang tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri sekarang mulai mengerucut maju, seolah di depannya ada Kyuhyun yang siap menciumnya. Sungmin terhanyut dalam fantasinya sendiri, bahkan bibirnya sudah ter-_pout _sempurna, sampai—

"YA! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?!"

Sungmin terlonjak, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan mejanya. Tampak begitu tinggi dan menakutkan, membuat Sungmin merasa dirinya kerdil.

"I-iya… Maaf, ini aku juga sudah mau turun…"

"Mau turun apanya? Buku-buku pelajaranmu bahkan belum kau bereskan! Kau malah enak-enak tidur sementara aku kepanasan menunggumu diluar!"

Sungmin hanya menunduk dan mulai mengumpulkan buku-bukunya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas sekolahnya.

"Sudah…"

Sungmin mencicit pelan, tanpa berani mengangkat wajah menatap Kyuhyun. Namja jangkung itu lantas berbalik dan melangkah lebar-lebar keluar dari kelasnya, meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Kenapa harus semarah itu padaku? Aku 'kan kekasihnya, masa menungguku saja marah-marah…"

Bibir yang tadi mengerucut itu mendumal kecil, berkomat-komat tidak jelas.

"LEE SUNGMIN! CEPAT!"

"I-iyaaa…"

.

.

.

"Selalu saja begitu. Kalau tidak pergi main dengan teman-temanmu, ketiduran di kelas. Atau lupa kalau aku menjemput, lalu besok apa Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin diam mendengarkan omelan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya telinganya sudah panas. Kyuhyun terus saja menyebutkan kesalahan yang dilakukan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin makin merasa terpojok.

Kapan Kyuhyun tidak memarahinya? Ia ingin sesekali Kyuhyun menunjukkan perhatiannya, seperti yang dilakukan Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Tetapi rasanya mustahil Kyuhyun bisa bersikap perhatian dan lembut.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, maka aku tidak akan mengantar dan menjemputmu lagi!"

Kyuhyun menandaskan kalimatnya tajam. Biasanya Sungmin akan menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu perlahan mulai menggumam minta maaf. Tetapi kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Karena Sungmin mengangkat wajah dan memandangnya berani.

"Ya sudah, kau 'kan memang tidak pernah tulus melakukannya! Mulai besok tidak usah datang ke rumahku! Tidak usah menemuiku!"

Sungmin meneriakkan kalimat terakhir sebelum keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan membanting pintunya. Kyuhyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menatap punggung kecil Sungmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

"Dasar bocah… Coba kulihat, bertahan sampai kapan kau pergi dan pulang sekolah tanpaku?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Sementara itu, Sungmin yang mengintip dari balik gorden rumahnya harus menelan kekecewaan. Ia tadi setengah berharap Kyuhyun turun dan menyusulnya, lebih bagus lagi meminta maaf dan membujuknya. Tetapi yang didapatnya malah ini.

Sungmin merasa matanya memanas. Ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, menghiraukan panggilan ibunya yang menyuruhnya makan siang.

.

.

.

"Uhuukk… Uhukk… Aaaahhh, kapan aku sembuuuuhhh~ Uhukk…"

"Ya, Lee Sungmin jangan batuk di depan wajahku, bodoh!"

Eunhyuk mengernyit kesal pada sahabatnya. Sungmin hanya meringis dan membetulkan letak syalnya.

"Baru kehujanan satu hari, kau sudah tumbang berhari-hari, Min. Kau payah sekali."

Sungmin merengut, tidak terima dikatakan payah.

"Terserah kalau menurutmu aku payah, yang penting aku bisa menunjukkan kalau aku bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri."

Hatsyiii!

Sungmin menutup mulutnya saat bersin barusan. Eunhyuk menatap ke sekeliling kamar Sungmin yang berwarna _soft pink._

"Apa Kyuhyun hyung sudah tahu kau sakit?"

Sungmin terlihat seperti akan menangis, tetapi akhirnya ia mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bantal.

"Nan mollayo… Mungkin dia ada tugas keluar kota. Tak ada kabar apapun darinya sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

Sungmin menerawang menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidak betah denganku, makanya dia tidak peduli lagi. Sudahlah, Hyukkie… aku mau tidur."

Sungmin menarik selimutnya dan bersiap memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan Kyuhyun membuat demamnya naik dan ia tidak sembuh-sembuh.

"Hah, ya sudah… Aku sudah menaruh copy-an catatan hari ini, aku taruh di meja belajarmu ya… Cepat sembuh~"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk malas. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah terlelap, memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Hei, bangun… kau belum makan malam, Sungmin-ah."

"Unngg… Eomma, aku masih mau tiduuur~"

Kyuhyun menatap geli Sungmin yang menggeliat. Kekasih imutnya ini tidak membuka matanya sedikitpun, mengigau mengira Kyuhyun adalah eommanya.

"Bangun dulu, makan malam dan minum obatmu. Setelah itu kau bisa tidur sepuasmu."

Kyuhyun merunduk dan berbisik di telinga Sungmin pelan. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi gembil Sungmin yang memerah karena demam.

Sungmin tampaknya sadar jika yang sedang membangunkannya bukan ibunya. Ia perlahan mengerjap dan membuka matanya yang terasa panas dan berair.

"Kau?"

Sungmin mengerutkan alis melihat Kyuhyun merunduk diatasnya. Mau apa namja kelewat acuh ini datang kesini?

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Sungmin berusaha bangun dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun membalas santai. Ia membantu menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang dipakai Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ekspresi yang jarang sekali ditampilkannya. Biasanya wajahnya hanya datar tanpa emosi.

"Kau yakin?"

Sungmin melengos sebal.

"Baru tiga hari tidak bersamaku, kau sudah demam. Bagaimana kalau seminggu, sebulan, setahun? Kau bisa memangnya?"

Kyuhyun menatap cermat ekspresi Sungmin dari samping.

"Sudahlah, keluar saja sana. Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk memarahiku, lebih baik kau pergi."

Sungmin berkata pelan, kemudian meraih gelas air putih di meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Baru meneguknya sedikit, ia sudah menaruh kembali gelasnya. Lidahnya pahit, dan tenggorokannya sakit untuk menelan.

"Maaf… untuk sikapku yang kelewat acuh padamu."

Sungmin diam merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk erat tubuhnya. Rasanya baru kali ini Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Sebenarnya kau anggap aku ini apa? Kenapa kau senang sekali memarahiku? Eomma saja hampir tidak pernah marah padaku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar rajukan Sungmin. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau pasti akan tertawa jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu."

Sungmin mencibir.

"Yang sebenarnya maksudmu adalah kau itu sudah bosan denganku 'kan? Kau sudah tidak mau lagi berhubungan denganku, makanya kau marah-marah terus padaku. Aku tahu aku tidak menarik, bodoh-"

"Bisakah kau diam dan dengarkan dulu penjelasanku?"

Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di permukaan bibir Sungmin yang panas. Membuat namja manis itu berdebar gugup.

"Aku… memarahimu karena aku peduli padamu, dan aku ingin kau mengurangi kecerobohanmu itu. Kalau aku tidak peduli padamu, untuk apa aku repot-repot membuang tenagaku untuk mengomeli bocah sepertimu?"

Sungmin kembali merengut, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum ditahan melihatnya.

"Alasan lainnya… karena sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika sudah berdua denganmu. Aku canggung, oleh karena itu kalau kau mengajak main aku selalu jawab tidak dan malah membawamu ke kantor. Pekerjaan kantor bisa membuatku tenang, karena jika berada didekatmu jantungku seperti mau lepas."

Sungmin melongo mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak percaya? Ini, coba kau rasakan sendiri."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menyelipkan tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam kemejanya. Membiarkan telapak tangan Sungmin menyentuh kulit dadanya.

"A-aku…"

Sungmin bersemu merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang liar, sangat terasa dibawah sentuhan tangannya. Ia mengangkat wajah memandang Kyuhyun. Ekspresi wajah tampan itu biasa saja, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Sungmin heran, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi seperti itu?

"Nah sekarang kau tahu 'kan alasannya?"

Sungmin mengangguk, lantas ia menarik tangannya keluar dari kemeja Kyuhyun. tetapi kekasihnya itu menahan tangannya dengan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku sayang padamu, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, ada sedikit rasa malu saat Kyuhyun menatapnya intens seperti sekarang. Apalagi Kyuhyun mulai mendekati wajahnya. ia mulai gugup, bercampur senang. Apa Kyuhyun akan menciumnya?

Lama Sungmin menunggu hingga memejamkan matanya, tapi nyatanya tak ada yang menyambangi bibirnya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum geli menatapnya.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku akan menciummu."

Sungmin cemberut melihat seringai mengejek milik Kyuhyun. ia memukul bahu kekasihnya pelan.

"Ish, sudah pulang sana! Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh senang, ia lantas menindih Sungmin. tak peduli namja itu memukuli bahunya tanda protes karena berat.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau ingin 'kan merasakan rasanya berciuman? Inilah akibatnya jika berteman dengan anak yang kelewat dewasa seperti Eunhyuk dan Donghae."

"Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Apa yang aku tak tahu tentangmu?"

Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung Sungmin.

"Nnng, apa kau mau menciumku sekarang? Aku benar-benar penasaran rasanya, hyungie~"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya melihat Sungmin mulai merengek.

"Belum waktunya, Min."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Nanti kalau kau sudah lulus akan kuberitahu."

"Itu terlalu lama~"

"Tidak peduli."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Menyebalkan tapi tampan."

"Menyebalkaaaaann! Kau saja tidak pernah mengakui didepan teman-temanmu kalau aku ini kekasihmu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

"Karena kau memang bukan kekasihku."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia sudah hampir menangis dan memukul Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun tidak buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau bukan kekasihku, tapi calon istriku. Mengerti?"

Sungmin kembali merona mendengarnya.

"Calon istri?"

"Tentu saja. Saat kita menikah nanti, aku akan menciummu sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Benar ya~"

"Aku tidak akan bohong padamu. Dan… aku akan mengajarimu membuat bayi."

Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti pada waktunya. Sudah sekarang minum obatmu."

"Oke bos!"

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Entah apa yang saya tulis diatas. Geje banget, haha. Ya sudahlah, saya harap yang baca menikmatinya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya yaaa~**


End file.
